Assassin's School
by Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5
Summary: "What do you do best Alex Rider?" with Jack dead, mi6 leaving him alone, Alex tries to go back to a normal lifestyle. But when an organization approaches him about a school he accepts. Mostly because, "who really killed Jack?"
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's School**

 **Summary: "What do you do best Alex Rider?" with Jack dead, mi6 leaving him alone, Alex tries to go back to a normal lifestyle. But when an organization approaches him about a school he accepts. Mostly because, "who really killed Jack?"**

 **Alex R./Cub- Yassen G, Jack S.-**

 **Rated t- English -Hurt/Comfort/Crime**

 **A/N:**

 **Story begins after the bold. Hey! Does anyone know the author called: lunrawings?**

 **Well anyways this is her/his very good idea of a story, I have print offs of my favorite ones, and this was my favs so now I am going to do it my way. Oh and if I knew your Fanfic name I would've told you I am rewriting your story.**

 **Hope you like the changes.**

 **Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5**

Chapter 1: of A.S.

Tom Harris was talking a million miles an hour to the silent blond walking beside him, when the white house cam into view with the blue trimmings around the outside of the windows, and doors.

"Well see you later mate." Alex Rider said and walked up to his house picking the right key out of his pocket and inserting it.

Ever since jack had died just about two years ago he had vowed he would get his revenge, and that he would, only if he knew her killer.

He had walked to school at 730 am and was walking in the door at 330 pm and had seen her on the stairs facing forward with a neat bullet hole between her eyes. Mrs. Jones had than shipped him off to Brecon Beacons and he had stayed there for exactly four months than they left him alone. Thrown out with the trash.

Having spent just about 3 years as a spy/assassin he had learnt to trust his instincts and right now they screamed DANGER to him

As if it was it was a cue 4 burly men jumped out and had guns trained on hi, but what Alex noticed was that all the safeties were on so they didn't plan to kill him, only talk. But all the same.

Alex swung into action using moves Scorpia taught him he knocked all 4 unconscious.

A sharp amused laugh was heard and Alex looked up to see a man with green eyes and brown hair walk down he was clapping too.

"Well done taking down all my men" he spoke with a slight Australian accent.

"No problem." He laughed again and rolled sleeves up an sat casually down on the couch.

A mask slipped on as Alex sat opposite the man, a mask of many masks, he wore so many masks that no one knew who he was anymore, except one person, and that person was dead.

"….unny boy, beating up my men, when all I wanted to do was talk."

A perfect blond eyebrow rose at this, and blue eyes didn't bat an eye.

"Well, what'd you want?"

"Straight to the point eh?"

Half an hour later with two cups of tea, did the man, John Thompson as he introduced himself as began.

"A school?" Alex asked.

"Yes."- Thompson

"No I won't do it."

"Don't you want to know who killed Jack Star-"

Before the man could finish the sentence Alex had him against the wall with a very short yet razor sharp at the neck and his eyes cold.

"Don't" he hissed. "Ever say that name in my presence again" he finished and Thompson nodded.

"I will do it.

 **Chapter . done by .5** **& please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: of A.S.**

Tulip Jones sat behind her desk and ran a wary hand through her hair and sighed. She was tired.

Tired of her agents dying at the hands of the enemy.

'Alex' her mind urged and she shook her head speaking aloud.

"No, not again."

The last time she had seen him, he wasn't the same and it was a good change. It was horrible! He was cold and worse he looked empty.

He was the same Alex Rider she had met the year before, now she had left him alone for exactly two years and she congratulated herself.

With another sigh Tulip Jones picked up the office phone and called a seven digit number.

"Hello sergeant Levi, SAS Unit commander of Base"

"I need your best unit"

-0-0-0-

The man led him to the second floor, of the second building of five, and stopped at a door.

"Your quarters" he said with a strong Scottish accent. The man had introduced himself as Sam, he had been recruited right out of prison, and he owed John Thompsons, his own life.

'Might as well get some sleep' he thought and lay fully down and kicked the door with his foot to close it.

For the first time in three weeks, Alex Rider lay down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Of course it wasn't a nightmare free night!

Like every time Alex tried to sleep, he would gasp awake and have a gun in hand and sweaty, Alex woke for the second time that morning as Sam banned on the doors for roll-call.

Slipping a hand through his hair the blond opened the door as just as Sam was going to bang on it and said 'here sir'.

Quickly changing and walking downstairs Alex walked to the lineup for food; he felt all the eyes of his now fellow pupils staring at him as if he was an alien and sighed.

'Take a picture! Lasts longer!' he snarled a sarcastic comment in his head.

Girls giggled and pointed at him while some of the Youngers stared at the blond, with his longish hair, blue eyes that were cold or filled with emotions he wanted others to see and his new uniform for new recruits.

Once the food was in his hands he walked and ignored the big groups that showed room for him but walked to the table with one person and the others sighed in disappointment.

The boy had red curly hair and brown eyes, he had jumped when Alex sat down, his eyes never missed a thing. So Alex looked at the boy as he kept stealing glances when he thought the blond wasn't looking.

"What do you want?" he asked softly making the unnamed boy jump.

"Umm… Why you sitting here? I mean you could sit with the others.." he trailed off and blushed red and looking down as if he offended Alex.

"I don't like big groups. What is your name?"

"J Jack"

'Just had to be that uh?'

"Mine is Alex."

A/N: that was kind of short uh? When I wrote this it was longer but…

Thanks for everyone who read: lots of people from all over the world! I never thought anyone was going to read!

I kind of quit writing because there was some mean REALLY MEAN messages on my account so yeah… THANKS!

Special thanks to: .3

And: ripsw

Over and out Yassen Gregorovich Coassack.5


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: of A.S.**

At nine o'clock the bell went and Sam stood outside, yelling at the newbies and that was exactly 35 students, including Alex.

In the school they had a colour code and they were:

Grade/ newbies/students.

 **Green/brown- newbie**

 **Red/green- second year**

 **Blue/red- third year**

 **Yellow/purple-forth year**

 **Red/yellow-fifth year**

 **Green/blue- sixth year**

 **Red/white-seventh year**

 **Rust red/pink-eighth year**

 **Whit/orange- ninth year**

 **Navy-blue- tenth year**

 **White/grey- eleventh year**

 **Black- last year/ graduation/ 'young' assassin**

-0-0-

It was shooting class and it wouldn't be much use, since Alex new every single gun, Due to his Scorpia training, mi6, Navy Seals, CIA, and many more others.

"Gguns?"Jack stuttered beside Alex.

' _DEAR LORD! AND HES SUPPOSED TO BE LEARNING TO BE AN ASSASSING FOR F SAKES!'_ Alex thought and smiled.

-0-0-

Mrs. Jones sighed and drank the cup of **PEPERMINT TEA** (An: Get it?)and then the phone rang.

"Tulip" she answered.

"There is an SAS unit claim-"

"Send em up sanders"

"Yes ma'am"

Minutes later there was a knock on the door and the head of special operations invited them in.

Four large muscular **muddy** men walked in saluted her and stood to attention.

Grimacing Jones did the same and ordered them to relax before she began she took a silent moment to drink her tea, before one man got impatient.

"You called us?" he was dark skinned, like her, and had an aurora of leadership around him.

"Ah, yes I did. There is a SVM coming up, and I am sure you guys know what that is? Well anyways, about three years ago, the old head of operations, was killed and I have ordered your unit to be with me at all times. May I have your names?"

"Wolf- unit leader"

"Eagle- Guns expert"

"Snake- Medic"

"Leopard- mechanics and explosion expert"

Nodding Jones waved her hand to the door and they were dismissed.

 **A/N: Now that was short right? I will try making it longer but that's it! All I have right now and special thanks to all those who have reviewed. To Yassen FANS I am sorry he won't be in for another few more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter :AN

I am sorry I will not update my mother died in child birth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: of A.S.**

 **CryystalDreamer; thanks for helping me! And all those who stuck close in my dark days. Also thanks for beta reading**

 **.5**

It was day five of training, and Alex now had several mixed matched classes, due to his variety of skills. That was usually unusual because you had to be in a school more than just a few days and that was why Alex was the spy and the others were the bad guys. But now that wasn't plausible.

As Alex was doing so well, it was inevitable to attract some unwanted attention. There were always the curious glances as he walked down the hall, the silent snickering, and the goading smirks. But most of all was the envious glares. You see, Alex had become quite popular within the school, and it wasn't rare to see people trying to strike up friendly conversation with him. Especially girls, Alex ignored most of them, oblivious to their efforts. But that didn't stop Jack and his brother becoming very envious of him.

While some people tried to make friends with him, other's challenged him, whether to earn his respect, or to embarrass him. Of course Alex never failed to put them to shame, but that just offered more of a challenge. Several boys had shown off, well attempted to, but no matter what challenge arose, the teenage spy would either intentionally or unintentionally, publicly humiliate them.

Only people who didn't noticeably show off or approach him were Francesca Geregori, Eliaveta **( A/N: announced as: Eel-vee-ta)** Parker and Vincent Parker.

Alex had first, fourth, and seventh block with the newbies, and the rest was either with the navy-blue, the red/white, or one of the other higher years. Alex rather enjoyed these classes because the other pupils feared him enough not to bother him. Maybe it was the way he would throw 6 knives into the dummy's heart without blinking, or perhaps his steady, calculating gaze. The gaze that would send the instructors squirming under the pressure as though he was seeing right through them, It was one of the very few things he was grateful to acquire through his hard months of espionage.

 **A/N: okay as you guys know I have not been updating since my mother died I hope this was good and yes Yassen won't come in for a few more chapters and again I am sorry for the shortness!**


End file.
